meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Meerkats123/Hope for the Whiskers!
Some of you may already know, but the FKMP just posted some wonderful news via their Facebook page! "Breaking news from the Friends who are currently visiting the KMP: Whiskers have FIVE pups!!!!! Cross your fingers for the little ones to pull through!!!" A February teaser for all groups AT*: Habituation goes on, slow progress. BB: No news; Al is roving. CB: Ricou is pregnant. D*: 4 new pups – in ginger! Saoirse, evicted, briefly teamed up with Pet and Brea. Patch is pregnant. EK: 3 feisty pups – one of them a stumpy tail, one with half a tail, the third with an exceptionally long tail. Guarding without a tail seems difficult, but the pups seem to manage… Bar-ba-Loot and Truffula emigrated to form the Quintessentials. FA: 3 pups growing, and 3 females pregnant (2 subs evicted) GB*: Luka seems dominant. ... It seems that all but one of the 7 pups went missing. JX*: Diana lost her litter. Four females emigrated to Jaxx2, but 3 returned – Cheesy Puff after giving birth. Ex-dominant Scarface is still around, but was not allowed to join. JX2: The JX splinter with 4 JX females, all but Paddlepop returned – but she may be babysitting Cheesy Puff’s litter. KU: Unfortunately, 6 out of the 8 pups went missing. L*: Still no dominant male. Christiana is pregnant. MY: Cinnamon is pregnant; the males are competing for dominance. Catalonia has a stable TB lump. NM: The wild male must have left, so the group is fully habituated again. Bernie gave birth, and Fran-the-Woman is pregnant. Chances are that both litters make it. PA*: Molly gave birth to 4 pups. Wild male Boo had to be euthanised (TB). Quintessentials QL*: New habituation group formed by EK females Truffula and Bar-ba-loot, with two wild males. Barbaloot gave birth, Truffula is still pregnant. Chances are that both litters make it. RR*: Mouth’s litter emerged: one huge male pup (Patty Cake…). Edna May is pregnant. SK*: Snotbubble’s group is still very wild. One pregnant female. TY*: One pup missing, 3 remaining. The males are extremely wild, observation is thus difficult. Naggapatzi is pregnant. UK: 5 pups foraging, and Tina gave birth again. The Überkatz currently inhabit what was known as the Whiskers plains. VH*: One wild male missing, two other wild males’ habituation levels have greatly improved. VVHM074 is dominant. Bes1 and Egg are pregnant. 5 pups are thriving, but they’re biting. W: The 5 pups only emerged in March, so they’re still being babysat; both Pe’ahi and Swift lactate to Swift’s pups. Pet and Brea roved a lot, mating with Drie evictees. Whiskers currently inhabit the former Frisky territory, bordering Drie and Chalibonkas - the latter being their opponents in an IGI that Whiskers won - the first won IGI in a very long time! ZU*: Ocho Niple’s five tiny pups are doing well, she and Laurentina are pregnant. Zulus are a very playful group. * Habituation groups, containing wild members. Please keep in mind that no pages should contain this info until it is mentioned in the LH Category:Blog posts